Ice Cream
by Umbra93
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are getting take out since Tohru doesn't feel well. Kyo wants to do something special for her, but Ayame becomes overwhelming. What's going to happen? Kyo x Tohru *FLUFF*


**Hello! Umbra here! ..Just so you know... This is my first complete fanfic since I was 12 years old. I used to write fanfics involving Jak and Daxter. I'm sure I've improved since then. I've taken out the issues of OOC and Mary Sue OC's since then. That was many many years ago. **

**This is my FIRST Fruits Basket fanfic, it's mostly a comical Kyo x Tohru story with others along with it.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm merely an admirer. :-P Enjoy! REVIEWS PLEASE! I wanna know how I did! :-D**

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely, Yuki and Kyo followed by a weary Tohru Honda, were on their way back home to the Sohma house from a long stressful school day. Final exams were that afternoon. Tohru studied all night instead of sleeping, despite Shigure's pleas. She really wished she had listened to him at that moment. By the time the three teenagers made it into the woods, Yuki slowed down and turned around to face Tohru.<p>

"Ms. Honda, are you alright?" He asked.

Tohru's face flushed and she smiled, "Oh, I'm alright. I just need to sit down when we get home i-is all."

Unsatisfied with that answer, he stopped walking and replied, "Are you sure? We can always let you get some rest and Kyo can see about cooking some-"

Kyo interrupted and exclaimed, "NO WAY YOU FILTHY RAT! Why is it I'm always the one to cook if Tohru can't do it? What did you guys do _BEFORE_ she or I came around, huh?"

By this time, all three of them stopped walking and looked at one other. Yuki threw daggers in his eyes at Kyo and said, "Because when I cook, sometimes the steam affects my asthma and I transform. I'd like to not become part of the dish if I happen to fall into the pot."

Kyo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"HNnmph..." He grumbled.

With that big smile of hers, Tohru insisted, "No really! I-I'm fine, Yuki! I just need to sit for a minute, that was one big test and it was my fault I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Kyo calmed himself and thought for a moment. He really cared about Tohru. It could even be declared a crush. After all, she's a lot calmer and nicer to be around than Kagura. Kyo can't even imagine Tohru throwing him around violently or smashing the house using him as the hammer. Just the thought of it made him want to laugh. He knows her well enough she's continuing to put others before her own health again. One time, she caught a cold by running in the rain into town to get medicine for a sick Yuki. Talk about irony. Kyo had to double up his orders of leek soup it almost made him sick along with them.

Kyo made a small smile and looked at Tohru with gentile eyes, (a complete opposite to what sneer he puts on his face when Yuki is around him.)

"I've been taking some odd jobs lately in town so I've acquired a little bit of spending money. How about I go get some take out?"

Tohru looked at Kyo, relieved he wants to help but doesn't want him to help either. She doesn't want him to spend his only money, money he worked hard to get, on take out food.

"Oh you really don't need to spend your hard earned money on take out, Kyo! I'm so happy for you that you've been applying yourself in getting jobs but it's not worth it-"

"Yeah it is." Kyo protested. He smiled stepping closer towards the rice ball. She looked up at him, noticing the unusually calm look in his eyes. She didn't know why, but when he looked at her like that it gave her butterflies.

"You've done so much for us, it's the least we could do for you."

She gave up and made a faint smile. "Alright. You can surprise me, I-I'm not picky."

Kyo grinned. "Well all right then."

"If you're going to go out for food, I'm going with you." Yuki declared.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Kyo snarled.

Yuki gave Kyo a blank glare. "You said _we_ meaning more than one person able to do something for Ms. Honda. Be specific next time if you don't want me to go with you."

"I also said, 'How about _I_ get some take out'! Not 'How about _we_ get some take out"." The cat protested.

The rat said, "You are getting the take out, I'm just going with you so you don't get something stupid and unhealthy."

"Why would I get junk food?"

Yuki just glared at him. "I'm going with you so the house will be quiet enough for Ms. Honda to rest without hearing either of us shouting."

Kyo realized his cousin was making sense. He did want what was best for Tohru.

With a long sigh, he said, "Fine, but you better not get in my way."

Yuki and a spazzed Kyo walked past Tohru back the same way they came.

Tohru smiled, looking back at her two best friends walking away.

_I'm so grateful to know those two... Kyo.. Thank you. I'm gonna need to remember to give thanks properly when I get the chance.  
><em>

With that thought passed, she continued to walk home with a little more newly found energy.

-In Town-

Yuki is holding two plastic bags with packaged dinner, all ready to heat and serve. Kyo is trailing behind as they are heading back home when a booth catches his eye. It was an ice cream booth, sitting in a row of various other booths in town square. "MooMoo Cream" was written in bold letters on top of the booth. That's when the idea struck him.

"Hey, Yuki, I'll be right back.."

"Where are you headed off to now, cat?"

"Shut your face, I'm gonna get something else along with this.."

Yuki rolled his eyes and continued walking. "I'm not going to wait for you."

Kyo started heading for the booth. "Yeah go ahead. I'll catch up." He said with a smile.

_I hope Tohru likes ice cream. If not I'll be in trouble when I get home._

As he reached the ice cream booth, he instantly looked at the different varieties of ice cream on the menu printed at the bottom part of the metal booth.

_This is phenominal! I've ever seen something like this.. Chocolate, vanilla, peppermint, strawberry.. What does that say? Frost? What does frost ice cream taste like? Wait, does that say COFFEE? YICK! I'm surprised they don't have lee-... They.. Have leak flavored... Ice cream... I think I'm gonna be sick!_

"Sir?" A woman asked in concern inside the booth. She had hair the same color as Tohru's, except hers was curly. Her eyes were a deep green, and looked to be about in her 30's.

Kyo looked up at her with his face faintly flushed.

"You look like you're about to get sick, do you need to sit down?" She asked.

The cat tossed the abominating image of a scoop of leek flavored ice cream out of his mind and stood up straight. "I'm fine.. Lunch wasn't agreeing with me for a second," He lied.

"I'd like some peppermint ice cream to go, for at least four people. "

"Kyo, my boy!"

A dramatic voice bellowed in the air. Startled, the red head turned his head in fear, instinctively knowing who was behind him. The first he saw was long, flowing silver hair and big golden eyes, heading right for him. The cat's knees locked, contradicting the urge to climb up a tree to get away from the snake.

...Ayame was wearing a woman's silk forest green kimono, patterned with intricately sewn in flower silhouettes .

Kyo first had the thought of running, but knew it wasn't going to help anything. He was also a bit startled at seeing his eldest cousin in drag.

Ayame picked the cat up in a bear hug and rambled, "Oh Kyo it's so nice to see you out here in the city! We never spend time with each other to talk about my dearest baby brother and how lovely Tohru is doing! I just had to leave my shop for a moment to gather more supplies and something to eat! I was famished! So wha-"

Kyo abruptly shoved the snake off him.

**"SHUT UP!"**

Ayame stared at him for a moment then dramatically weeped, "Oh Kyo you're so mean to me how do you ever live with yourself?"

"I live with myself just fine, what do you want anyway?"

The man smiled, "Nothing but a howdy do! I just found it peculiar you're at an ice cream booth."

"I'm getting something for Tohru and everyone else back home." Kyo said in a flat tone.

Ayame's face lit up with joy, "Oh really? May I make a few suggestions?" The red head looked at him in annoyance, not giving him a yes or no. The snake took the silence as a "yes". He turned to the woman at the booth and said, "We'll take peppermint, mocha, frost, and leek flavored ice cream, all in individual containers." As Ayame spoke, Kyo's heart dropped at the sound of _"leek flavored"_.

"No! No leek flavored! Don't listen to this weirdo, he's in drag for kami's sake!" He shouted at the newly startled woman.

"So... No leak ice cream then?"

He calmed himself. "Exactly... Can't stand the stuff."

Ayame begged as he bent down way too close to Kyo's face with his hands together, "Oh please? I've always wanted to try it!"

"Get it then. But you aren't getting an _OUNCE_ in my mouth. But you're paying for your share."

"Oh nonsense I'll purchase the entire order and you can save your precious money!" Ayame insisted. He stood up straight and looked at the woman. "Do you have any sort of insulation bag so this all stays cool on our walk home?"

Kyo didn't know how to respond. He wanted to buy something for Tohru himself because he wanted to, almost felt that he had to. He wanted to do something for her, not have his loopy slightly gender confused relative steal his idea.

"Ayame, let me at least get mine and Tohru's share." He said with annoyance in his voice. Ayame noticed what he was doing and smiled. With a calmer tone, the snake said, "Sure thing, dear boy." He stepped back a little so Kyo could make his order.

_Later..._

The cat and snake ventured out of town and into the quiet trail in the woods back to Shigure's home. Ayame held two chrome colored insulator bags with multiple flavors of ice cream, and Kyo only had one, with two containers. The sun was starting to set, and the golden light lit the trees up so perfectly, it looked lik the forest was glowing. Kyo set his head back to briefly admire the soft breeze that made the trees sway. It was cool out, but not enough to make anyone chill. The soil beneath them was dry, golden brown and calm. He never really noticed his environment much until he just really saw it.

"You're awfully timid this evening, what's the occasion?" Ayame broke the silence.

"Nothing." He choked.

"Are you thinking about your little flower?" The snake teased.

Kyo looked at Ayame in confusion.

"Ms. Honda! So sad, you're so dense." He laughed.

The cat's face became flushed and his eyes hardened. "Shut up." He grumbled.

"Oh don't be embarrased, my dear boy. It's so delightful to see you like this! You haven't threatened to hurt me all day! All because of that beautiful Tohru Honda! If I were still in High School I'd sweep her away and take her on the most romantic of-"

**WHACK!**

"Perv.." Kyo snarled, walking faster, with a hurt Ayame laying on the ground and bags thrown out of his hand.

The snake sang, "I spoke too early!"

_-Back at the house -_

Yuki walked down the stairs silently to meet Shigure at the end.

"She's just waking up. When's dinner going to be served?" Yuki asked.

"In a few minutes. I hope Kyo comes back in time. Why did he run off anyway?" The dog asked in curiosity.

"For all I know he bought cat nip." Yuki said to lighten the mood.

Shigure chuckled, "Heha! Cat nip.. I don't think he's the kind to enjoy that kind of stuff. If he took that he'll fall off the roof!" Yuki grinned at Shigure's humor.

"Hey, is Kyo back yet?" A sleepy Tohru yawned.

She stood at the very top of the stairs, wearing her pink night gown with her hair free of bows or ties.

Yuki smiled at Tohru, "Not yet-"

"BROTHER!"

Ayame, still holding his bags of treats, attempted to throw his arms out towards Yuki. Before he even got near, he was instantly smacked in the jaw with Yuki's foot, and made a 180 flip onto his head. "Sorry... Reflexes." Yuki said with sarcasm. Tohru practically flew off the stairs towards a dazed Ayame.

"Ayame! A-are you okay? ..And why are you in a woman's outfit?" She knelt down in front of the man and waved her hand back and fourth across his face. "What happened to him?" Kyo asked, honestly partly uninterested in what happened. Yuki said, "You would think he would learn not to try and sneak up on me like that."

"Oh I can't give my one and only baby brother a hug once in a while?" Ayame dramatically begged, sitting up with a puppy eyed expression on his face.

Yuki turned his back on his brother and didn't say anything. Tohru noticed the bags and picked one of them up. She turned to Kyo with a questioning look on her face. Kyo looked at his bag, looked at Tohru, and smiled. "I bought us something extra for after dinner." The girl blushed, wondering what it was. She was unfamiliar with the logo on the insulated bag. They can't be seen through either.

"You mean WE bought something extra!" Ayame jumped up in exitement.

Kyo snapped at the man, "I bought mine and Tohru's share! You were the one who wanted to buy every one elses!"

Shigure spoke up, stepping into the conversation, "So what did you two get?"

Ayame grabbed the other bag and practically tore it open, with individual sized containers of ice cream spilling out of it, "ICE CREAM!" He squealed. Yuki looked at Kyo. "So that's what the fuss is about?" The rat asked timidly. Kyo looked away and nodded. Tohru smiled at Ayame, then looked at Kyo. "What flavors?" She asked in anticipation.

Kyo walked closer to Tohru and opened his bag. He took out peppermint and chocolate. He said softly, "I didn't know what kind you wanted, so I bought something that didn't sound too sweet or weird." Tohru looked at the two different kinds, and finally made her decision, taking the peppermint.

As Kyo and Tohru's private conversation continued, Shigure counted the numbers of ice cream containers in Ayame's hands.

"Wow, Ayame, you surely did out do yourself again. How many kinds did you get?"

"All of them! They even had leek flavored."

When Kyo heard "leek flavored" he paused, with the feeling of nausia hitting his stomach.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Leek flavored..." Kyo quivvered. The rice ball giggled. "I don't think leeks are that bad!" "Yeah they are!" Kyo chuckled. He only acts this way around Tohru. He lets his guard down and lets a little laughter in. He's only let this happen recently, and he's enjoying it.

"Well then! Yuki, could you be so kind to put all the treats in the freezer? Dinner is served... All though I'm not sure what you'll have, Ayame. I wasn't expecting your visit." Shigure shrugged.

_- After Dinner -_

"Oh this Frost flavored ice cream is heavenly!" Ayame swooned, almost dropping his container. "If you faint again and transform you will clean up your mess." Yuki snapped. "Of course, do you think I'm some inconsiderate slob?" The snake said defensively.

Yuki looked at his brother. "...Sometimes." The rat silently ate his mocha flavored dish, enjoying the peculiar new taste. Shigure chose a flavor called, "Bliss", and it's flavor was an interesting combination of peach and chocolate.

Kyo and Tohru sat next to each other. They weren't too custom to using spoons other than for gardening purposes. It was a little strange to use small, white plastic ones. They were complimentary from the woman at the booth. The red head decided to take a gamble since he had the opportunity. "Here, try mine.." Kyo suggested, passing his spoon with chocolate ice cream to Tohru.

Blushing, the girl took the spoon and ate the ice cream. With the aftertaste of peppermint, the chocolate gave her an entirely new flavor, and she liked it.

Ayame noticed the little moment the two were having, and decided to divert everyone away for a moment. He thought of something quick.

"Oh my I wonder if rice could go well with my ice cream!" He announced loudly, in attempts to get Yuki's attention. He darted into the kitchen. "You are NOT going to experiment in the kitchen again, you heaving serpent!" Yuki snarled, following after. "What's going on?" Shigure asked, coming out of the restroom. Once he heard a banging noise of metal in the kitchen, he instantly left the room to see what was going on.

Confused, Tohru looked at Kyo. "I dunno what's going on in there, Shigure'll straighten things out.. But how was it?" Kyo asked with hint of anticipation.

Tohru blushed and smiled. "It's really good! Especially with the minty flavor from peppermint! Here, try this.." To return his favor, Tohru gave Kyo her spoon with her flavor of ice cream on it. He smiled, happy his gamble paid off. He ate the peppermint ice cream and had a similar effect from what Tohru experienced with her ice cream.

He grinned, "Yeah, that is good, Tohru."

She smiled and had more of her ice cream. In mid chew, Kyo swiftly leaned in and stole a kiss, Tohru's first kiss, tasting peppermint on his lips once more. Shocked, Tohru stood still staring at a blurred partial image of Kyo as he was in too close for her to focus. He parted, licking his lips and smirked. "I liked peppermint so much I just had to have it again." He cooed. Tohru's heart almost felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. She didn't know how to respond, so her body did it for her. The little rice ball went to taste the chocolate on the cat's lips. It lasted like forever, and neither of them wanted it to end. When Tohru broke the kiss, both saw they were blushing wildly. Kyo had been nervous, and Tohru had been shocked.

The romantic moment was abruptly ended when Ayame jumped into the room again and nearly pounced on Kyo's lap with a heaping scoop of leak flavored ice cream.

"Here try this now since we're all sharing each other's ice cream! I won't tell you what it is but you HAVE to try it!"

"NO WAY! I know what you're doing, Ayame and that is you're trying to get me to eat that stinky leek ice cream! I can smell it you big ape!"

Ayame leaned towards Kyo, spoon sticking out as far as he could at the boy's mouth. Kyo backed away from the spoon further and further until he thumped to the floor.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Ayame bellowed.

"NO FREKKIN' WAY!"

Tohru giggled.

"Ayame, sit down and finish your ice cream." Yuki sighed, leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>I love a little bit of fluff! So tell me.. How'd I do for my first try? Was it too long for one chapter? Was Ayame too overbearing? Was Kyo too soft? Should I have had Shigure involved a little more? I want feedback lol<strong>

**Thank you for reading. :-)  
><strong>


End file.
